


New Recruits Translates to New Headaches

by marvelfan



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint doesn't have a huge role himself, Dom Nick Fury, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Phil Coulson, Recruitment, Safeword Use, Sex, Sparring, Sub Clint Barton, Subspace, fury is a gentle dom, mentions of agent may, ward is there for like a split second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: A new recruit with powers at Shield causes headaches for everyone





	1. Recruiting Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for this fic came to me in a dream. I woke up and decided to write it. Yay dreams!

This did not look good. She dogged another agent that lunged for her, ducking out of the way and running down an alley that thankfully had an opening at the end to connect with another street. She didn’t understand why Shield agents were chasing her. Actually, she did. Sarah had been an advisor and assassin for hire for the last four six years. She always made sure to stay mostly out of the big government organizations way, not wanting to interfere and get on the black list. Well, she made a mistake with this last job. Apparently, she interfered in a big way with a Shield operation. Whoops. It wasn’t like she willingly knew she was doing it, it just happened to come up during an “interrogation” when she learned that the person in question was in fact a Shield agent. Now, she had a swarm of them chasing after her. She was about ten feet from the end of the alley when a man in a bland suit came around the corner and stopped in the middle of the exit from the alley. Something about his calmness set her on edge, and she stopped running.

“Move. I don’t want to hurt you,” she said.

The man in question gave what she can only consider a small quirk of his lips before he spoke.

“I will in time, but first, I want to talk with you.”

“Why? I didn’t mean to interfere with your operation. My bad. Now move, and I will be on my way and you all can continue being a big, bad government organization.”

Normally she would have used her powers by now, but she’s tired, hungry, and injured. _Damn you agent number five, that clipped my shoulder with a bullet_. And honestly, she was sort of curious what the guy had to say.

“We’ve been following your whereabouts for a couple of years now. We monitor anyone that shows to be enhanced. Generally speaking, you have stayed out of our way and there were a few times we had no idea where you were or how to find you. You’re very resourceful.”

“Get to the point,” she cut in. She assumed they would know about her gift, but she hated it when people brought it up.

“You clearly just cut ties with your boss back there, and I’m assuming he’ll be sending men after you to kill you. Possibly another assassin like yourself.”

“No shit, Sherlock. What’s your point?”

She was starting to get agitated, on top of everything else. And, oh God, she could kill for a burger and fries right about now. Mumbling to her stomach to tell it to shut up, she looked back at the agent to continue saying whatever it was that he was saying.

“My point is, I’d like to offer you safety in exchange for you working for Shield. We can keep you safe, and we won’t have you constantly killing people. Actually, our goal would be for you to not kill anyone at all.”

That caught her attention.

“You want to hire me? I think you’re giving a whole new meaning to headhunter here, buddy. Word of advice, you don’t shoot the person you want to hire.”

There was that stupid little smirk on his lips.

“It looks like the agent only clipped you. With medical attention, which we can provide, you will be fine.”

“When do you need to know?”

“Right now, would be preferable. As I mentioned, I’m sure your former boss isn’t too happy right about now.”

Time to challenge him just a little bit. After all, she wanted to know how valuable she was to them.

“If I say no, you’ll what? Just move aside and let me be on the run and hopefully survive their attack? Would Shield let me die?”

“Yes, we would. We prefer not to have you dead, but if you say no, we won’t aid you or go after you. You would be on your own. Whatever your outcome if you leave, we wouldn’t have anything to do with it.”

 _Damn, that’s harsh_. _He could be bluffing though. I wonder if he’s bluffing. Although, he doesn’t look like the type of guy to lie about life or death. I could make it on my own, but do I really want to anymore. I’m so tired of constantly running_.

She was grateful that he let her have time for her internal battle. She could hear the other Shield agents coming up behind her in the alley. She assumed their guns were drawn on her when Agent Calm put his hand up to signal them to stand down. _What a swell guy_. With a deep breath, she made the biggest decision of her life.

“Fine. I’m in.”

“Glad to hear it. Follow me.”

She followed as the man turned around to walk back out on the street and to a beautiful red, Chevrolet Corvette. Not exactly the car she was envisioning for the agent. She carefully got in to the car, making sure she wasn’t bleeding on the interior. She imagined the agent might actually kill her if she did. They sat in silence the entire ride to an open field with a plane waiting for them.

“Trouble clearing the guns through customs,” she sassed.

“I hate waiting for my luggage to arrive,” the agent deadpanned back to her.

Good to know he has a sense of humor, no matter how dry it is. They walked into the plane and she was immediately directed to the medical wing. _Huh, he wasn’t kidding about the medical attention_. She silently sat there as some girl cleaned the wound, stitched it up, and sent her on her way. The Agent led her back to where they would be sitting.

“Where are we going?” For all she knew about Shield, which granted, wasn’t very much, she had no clue where their headquarters were.

“D.C. I hope you enjoy cherry blossoms.”

It was going to be a long flight from Germany. She forced herself to stay awake, but she only paid attention to anything when Agent Calm spoke. He told her about who she would be meeting, the principles and ideals of Shield, how he would be her handler, the type of training she will be going through, her designation, and living quarters. The second to last thing is what really put her on edge.

“My designation?”

“Yes, as in dominant or submissive. We have very little information about what yours could potentially be, but from the few signs that I have seen, I’m guessing submissive.”

“You don’t know shit,” she snarled.

She spent her entire career as an assassin giving off the dominant vibe. And if anyone throughout the years caught on, she had ways of changing their thinking. She hadn’t been down for anyone since she turned eighteen. If submission is what they wanted from her, she wasn’t going to make it easy.

“Shield is extremely progressive in their thinking, and just because you are submissive, doesn’t mean anyone is going to treat you differently or assume that you can’t perform like a dominant. If you don’t have a dominant, which I’m assuming you don’t, either your handler, so myself, or a Shield appointed dominant will help you go down on a regular schedule.”

“Fuck you.”

“I understand you are worried. I can assure you we will be as professional as possible. I do need to ask you an extremely personal question that will help determine how we need to proceed when we get back to Shield. When was the last time you went down for anyone?”

She didn’t want to answer that. She knew it had been much longer than anyone should have gone without it, but she promised herself she wouldn’t put herself in that position again if she could avoid it. And she knew she was showing a few warning signs of dropping right now, but she couldn’t help it. It had been six years since she successfully went down for someone. Sarah had been partially down for people over the last few years, but she never felt comfortable or safe enough to go down all the way No way, no how.

She turned her head away, deciding to stare out the window instead of answering his question. To her relief, the agent didn’t press further on the issue. Instead, he gave her the silence she so desperately needed to clear her head. They didn’t talk the rest of the flight, choosing to sit in a comfortable silence.


	2. Welcome To Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah joins Shield and meets the one and only Nick Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Fury as a bit of a softy - sorry, not sorry!
> 
> Coulson is a good handler.
> 
> Unbeta'd

They landed in D.C. after what felt like forever. Sarah wanted to know everything the agent was thinking during the plane ride, but she didn’t want to use her powers to find out. She told herself that she was going to give them a chance, but if they started getting too shady on her, she would read everyone’s mind.

Exhausted, she followed Agent Coulson, whose name she learned on the flight in, out of the plane and onto the flight deck when they landed. It was weird to see a river open up for a plane to land on an underground landing pad.

 _Covert motherfuckers_.

All she wanted to do was sleep. She could tell she was showing signs of subdrop, but she has dealt with it before on her own. Nothing knew about it for her. It would suck, but she could get through it. She knew Coulson was a dominant – there was no doubt in her mind about that. It was nice to see that he wasn’t being overly dominant towards her, just for her. He walked closer to her when other dominant agents walked past them on their way to the Director’s office. She supposed he was just doing his job of keeping her safe.

When they arrived at the Director’s office, they were greeted by the Deputy Director, Agent Hill. She was a dominant as well, and showed it more than Coulson did. It made sense to Sarah. She could imagine how hard it would be for a dominant female being in that kind of position in a place like Shield. But still, there was a softness to Deputy Director Hill that put Sarah at ease, even for a quick moment. She made her introductions and was escorted in to the Director’s office, with Hill closing the door behind them. It was just the Director, Coulson, and herself in the room now, but she had no doubt Hill would be briefed on this interaction. Coulson was the first to speak.

“Director Fury, this is Sarah Truss. Sarah, this is Director Fury.”

She stared at the Director, dominance oozing from his entire body, from his posture to his voice. And damn if that didn’t make her a little weak in the knees.

“Director, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. We’ve been monitoring you for a few years now. As I’m sure Agent Coulson informed you, I like to keep an eye out on anyone that is enhanced. You gave our agents quite the run around in Germany. Impressive.”

“Thank you, I think.” She ducked her head down, unable to maintain eye contact with him any further. Dammit, she was dropping and barely keeping it together.

“Look at me,” he commanded, and she was powerless to do otherwise. “Agent Coulson is going to be your handler, but I, along with Deputy Director Hill, are going to be keeping an eye on you as well.”

She briefly wondered if he was making eye puns on purpose, or if he didn’t even notice it, considering he only had one eye.

“Yes, Sir.” Her voice sounded slightly softer than before, and she was sure the two men noticed the difference.

“Coulson, what was her answer when you asked?”

She wasn’t looking at him anymore, but she was sure he gave the agent a look to indicate what question he was talking about.

“She didn’t answer, Sir. I didn’t want to push.”

“Understood.”

There was silence before the Director spoke again.

“Look at me, Agent Truss.”

Again, she was powerless to do otherwise. He probably could have told her to hop on one leg and backflip out the window and she would have at least considered it.

“Agent Coulson informed me that you signed all of the required paperwork on the plane. Given your state at the moment, I don’t think you could manage a physical, so tomorrow, Coulson is going to take you down to medical for your initial physical and check up on your shoulder, and then you are going to meet with the staff counselor. It is mandatory for all new recruits, and mandatory for quarterly evaluations for your first year. That is non-negotiable. Is that understood?”

She forced herself to look up at him when she answered, “yes, Sir.”

“Good. Agent Coulson is also going to give you a tour of the facility tomorrow. This week you will shadow him and go through all of the mandatory first year classes. Given your intellect, I imagine you won’t have any difficulty with them. Once your shoulder is healed, you will begin training.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“After your meeting with the counselor tomorrow, you will meet with me in this office to discuss the length of your powers. I want to know exactly what we are working with, and how to best place you in a position suited to you here.”

At this point, she could barely even speak. She didn’t know why, but she was dropping harder and faster than she ever had before. She wasn’t going to last long, and it must have been apparent to the two men.

“Down,” Fury commanded.

Sarah shot straight to her knees, and her head tilted down. She could hear the two men discussing something, but her brain felt like mush and she didn’t have enough mental capacity or care to listen to them. She didn’t care. She was floating, and nothing short of an explosion was going to change that. She told herself on the flight here that she wouldn’t go down for Coulson or anyone else, but fuck, there was something about the Director that had her going down like a sack of potatoes.

It wasn’t long before she felt a hand in her hair, gently rubbing her scalp and petting her. It made her melt even further and lean into the touch. If she was aware of anything, she would scold herself, but right now, nothing but that touch mattered. She wasn’t sure how long it went on for, but eventually she followed the voice that was speaking to her back, and became of aware of her surroundings. Looking up at the person massaging her head, she saw none other than Director Fury. Who knew he was a fan of petting.

“Are you back with us, Agent?”

“Mmhmm, I think so.” She was still a little disoriented, but aware enough to realize that Coulson was still in the room. That must have been awkward for him. “How long was I down for?”

“Roughly twenty minutes. Your drop hit hard and fast,” Coulson supplied.

“What do you need right now, Agent Truss?”

She was thrilled that Fury actually cared about what she needed. She didn’t want the full aftercare procedure, but water and some touching would do just fine, and she made sure to tell him that.

“I think we can accommodate that. Cheese, would you bring her some water?”

_Cheese? Who the hell is Cheese?_

“Sure thing.”

Sarah watched as Coulson retrieved a bottle of water from the mini fridge that was in the office, and came back and handed it to Fury, who then proceeded to hold the bottle to her lips as she drank from it. If this is what aftercare at Shield was like, she could hop on board.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before she felt comfortable enough as herself and stood up. Now that she had her bearings, she glanced at Fury in amazement, but also fear. No one had been able to put her down that easily in years. No one. Yet, this motherfucker did it with one word.

“You look better, Agent.”

“I feel better. Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome. Agent Coulson is going to take you to the cafeteria to pick up some food and then take you to your room. I suggest getting a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow will not be a fun day, Agent.”

“Of course, Sir. Understood.”

“Dismissed.”

With that, Coulson led her out of the room, down a few floors and to the cafeteria. She was still reeling from a few minutes ago being put under. It still amazing Sarah how easily Fury did it. Thankfully she could at least choose what sandwich and drink she wanted – a BLT with a Coca-Cola. She took the food with her to her room – she didn’t want to eat in front of a huge crowd on her first day. Thankfully, Coulson understood and was perfectly fine with it.

They reached the living quarters and was taken to her room. The amount of joy she when she learned she wouldn’t have to share a room was astounding. She didn’t do well with roommates.

“This is it. There are extra blankets in the closet, the dresser has Shield issued clothes that should fit you, toiletries in the box on the table, and a small refrigerator. Is there anything you need?”

“Uh, yeah. A shower would actually be nice.” It had been almost a full day or running, fighting, and flying half way across the world. Needless to say, she smelled god awful.

“Of course. The showers and bathrooms are right down the hall. See you tomorrow, Agent.”

“Thank you, Agent Coulson.” She wasn’t sure if he knew she was thanking him for everything, or if he just thought she was saying thank you for showing her where to go. Either way, she was truly grateful that he chose to recruit her instead of letting her be killed.

Coulson walked out of the room, and Sarah took a moment to take it all in. Her own room, her own bed, and her own peace and quiet. Technically, she realized it all belonged to Shield, but at that moment, it didn’t matter. It felt like hers and that is what was important.

Grabbing the toiletries, towels, and a change of clothes, she walked towards the shower. When she got there and turned it on, the hot water felt like heaven. It had been weeks since she had a hot shower, and she stood under the water, rinsing all of the dirt and grime off of her body. The soap was scentless, but who cares. She was getting clean and feeling good while doing it.

After the shower, she got dressed and walked back to her room. She made her bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**

The next morning, Sarah woke feeling refreshed and better than ever. Well, her shoulder still hurt, but other than that, she was doing great. After going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, Sarah got dressed and met Agent Coulson right outside of the dorms.

“How are you feeling,” he asked.

“Better, thank you. What is on the agenda first?”

“First is breakfast. Most important meal of the day. This time we are actually going to eat in the cafeteria. No one should bother us, but it will be good to acclimate to the environment.”

“Sure. Acclimating; always a joy. After that?”

“Then I am going to take you down to medical to get your shoulder checked out and an intake physical. From there, I will give you a tour of the facility and then take you to your first counseling session. It is not as bad as it sounds, I assure you.”

“Oh, boy. Shrinks are my best friends. I do have a question.” She continued after seeing him nod at her. “Am I allowed to use my powers on them? Better yet, what is your stance on me using my powers in general?”

He must have been expecting that question sooner or later, because he was quick to reply.

“Overall, I would prefer you not use your powers unless you have to on someone here. There are going to be tests to measure your powers and see the limits of your abilities. But using your powers on people here for the most part should on be in dire situations.”

“You are no fun, but I understand. I can’t make any promises though. I can guarantee that I will most likely slip up and use them. I’ve spent the last six years using them to help me stay alive. Hard habit to break.”

“I understand. How about this – try not to use them for fun, or because you are bored.”

“I can do that.”

“Perfect. Time to go to medical to get checked out.”

Sarah followed Coulson to the elevator which took them a few floors up to the medical wing of the building. They met with the doctor assigned to be her primary; she seemed nice for a doctor. The lady addressed her shoulder first, looking at the stitches and making sure there was no infection. When asked about pain level, Sarah’s answer of “I’ve had worse” was not good enough, judging by the glare the lady doctor sent her.

From there, they moved right along to the intake physical. This including getting her height (5’8”), her weight (148lbs), blood pressure checked (120/80), good eye sight but may require contacts or glasses in the future, and good cholesterol levels. Numerically speaking, Sarah is healthy. The only thing that showed anything bad was the MRI and the doctor examining her body for any other injuries. The MRI showed multiple healed broken bones throughout her body, and the doctor was able to seeing scars ranging from her back down to her feet. They also noted the tattoo of a raven on the right side of her ribs.

“All done. Come back in two weeks so I can check your shoulder again, sooner if you tear anything.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Coulson said. Turning in Sarah’s direction, he continued. “Time for the grand tour.”

“I can hardly wait,” she mumbled.

She learned quickly that he really meant the grand tour – he showed her everything at Shield that she had authorization to see. Every nook and cranny, to each supply closet, all of the bathrooms, the training facilities, the cafeteria again, his and other senior agents’ offices, Hill and Fury’s offices, the pool, and the conference rooms.

“It looks smaller from the outside.” She was fairly certain she got all of her required steps in for the day just from the tour alone. _Jesus, this place is huge_.

Coulson guided her back down to the medical unit where the psych offices were.

“This is going to be your counselor, Dr. Ingrid. She handles a lot of the new recruits. After your meeting with her, you are to report to Director Fury’s office. Do I need to escort you there, or do you know the way?”

“I can find my way back. Thanks.”

“Good. After you meet with Fury, come down to my office and we’ll debrief and go over a few things.”

“Okay.” She knocked and opened the door when the voice inside the room told her to go in.

The session was a typical first session with a counselor; introducing themselves, getting a general feel of how Sarah was feeling, goals that they would like to work towards, filling out a questionnaire/test to try and determine any large mental health issues, etc.… The session went, but Sarah left in a hurry, not wanting to spend another minute with a shrink. She didn’t like them – they weren’t her best friends during her teenage years when her powers first started. Schizophrenia her ass. But this therapist seems a little better, or at least more understanding. She didn’t talk about her powers due to not knowing if that was classified or not. She would have to ask Fury what she was allowed to say and not say.

Speaking of Fury, that is whom she was on her way to meet. Out of everything today, meeting with Fury has her feeling the most nervous. On one hand, she knows that he is the director and that he has a job to do, and that he wouldn’t try to hurt her without cause. On the other hand, he took her down so easily yesterday it still scares her. There is something about the man that has her wanting to submit to him more than any other Dom she has met. She silently prayed to whomever was listening for the meeting to go well. Before she knew it, she was standing at the door, waiting to go in.

A woman cleared her throat behind her. Turning to see who it was, Sarah was pleasantly surprised to find out that it was Deputy Director Hill.

“All you have to do, Agent Truss, is knock and he’ll tell you to go in.”

“Thank you, Deputy Director.”

Mustering up her nerves, Sarah knocked on the door and went into the room after hearing Fury tell her to come in. The office looked the same as it did yesterday. She was sure why she thought it would be different, but in her clogged mind she did.

“Director,” she greeted.

“Agent, have a seat.” He waited until Sarah was seated to speak again. “The objective of this meeting is to discuss your abilities. At the end, I want to discuss something else with you, but first, let’s get started on your powers. What exactly are they?”

She hated having to explain them, but Fury was the director, and his tone clearly suggested it as an order. Taking a deep breath, she listed her powers off, one by one.

“My powers include being able to read minds, and being able to tell someone to do something and they do it. Think of it like a strong suggestion type of thing. I can project my thoughts into someone’s mind, like basically communicating with them through the brain. I can’t do it if the person is very far away. Like, right now, people down on the lower levels I would be able to do it with. I’ve gotten better with it, but it’s still hard for me. And last, but not least, telekinesis. With that, heavier objects are a lot harder for me to move. Like, this building for instance. If it were to tip somehow and fall over, I couldn’t push it all back, only some parts. I’ve gotten strong enough to move cars though. That was pretty exciting.”

“Your powers are fairly extensive. Tell me this, why didn’t you ever go to the X-Men? I’m sure you’ve seen them on the news before or heard of them.”

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“When I was younger, professor Xavier, the dude in the wheelchair, actually came to my house and spoke with my parents about me going to his school. My parents thought I was crazy, not a mutant. Oh, my bad, enhanced as you all call us. Xavier knew differently, but my parents said no, so he left. And after I turned eighteen, well, you’ve seen the hits I’ve done. I don’t think they take assassins in that mansion.”

“I see. That is good to know. Maybe one day we’ll have Xavier down here so he can speak with you. I think it would be good for you two to meet.”

“Of course, Sir. Thank you. Now that you know all of that, what was the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to discuss us. I have a proposal for you. You can say no, and I would completely understand. You are under no obligation to say yes or agree to what I’m proposing. Understood?”

“Um, sure, yeah. I can say no.”

Goddamn, her heart was starting to beat faster, she could feel her anxiety level rising already. What was he going to ask?

“Good. Yesterday was unexpected, but, on my end, it wasn’t bad. You went down easily for me, but that could have been attributed to you already dropping on the plane ride over. What I’m suggesting is me being your dominant. If you’d like to keep it strictly to helping you go down, I can do that. If you would like more, as in a relationship, I would work with that as well. Or, if you want neither, that is also okay. The decision is completely yours, Agent. If you need time to decide, that is okay as well.”

 _Holy fuck_.

That was the last thing she was expecting. She had a feeling they were going to talk about what happened yesterday, but she never expected the Director of all people to offer to be her appointed dominant. She knew what she wanted, but she had been hurt in the past, so she was going to take it slow with this.

“I, uhm, I think for right now I would be honored if you would help me with going down into subspace.”

“Of course, Agent. I can be your appointed dominant for that.”

“But, I would also slowly like to work on a relationship too, if that is okay. I don’t want to rush into a relationship. Before that happens, I’d like to get to know you better and know that you’re good for me, and I for you.”

Fury must have understood her underlying worry of getting hurt and not fully trusting people.

“I would be honored to have you as my submissive, Agent Truss. I took the liberty of drawing up papers for whatever decision that you made. It will go in your record that I am your Shield appointed dominant. As for the relationship, if we do get to that level, we will have to sign more papers and give them to HR.”

“I understand, Sir. Thank you, Sir, for all of this.”

“You are welcome, Agent. I expect you to come to me when you need to. I will have Agent Coulson add in scheduled meeting times with me each week. We can use these sessions for us to, as you put it, get to know each other better. If you start to drop or feel like you need to go down, I expect you to come to me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” she said, putting her head down to look at the ground in a small show of submission.

“I also expect you to look at me when we’re talking unless otherwise specified.”

She shot her head up rapidly at that.

“Of course, Sir. My apologies.”

“Do you have any further questions, comments, or concerns about this?”

“Not right now, Sir.”

“Okay. We will meet next week and discuss limits, safe words, and anything else we need to. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Turning foot, she scurried out of the office, directed herself down multiple hallways and floors to get to Coulson’s office. When she reached his office door, she knocked and entered as directed.

“Hello,” she greeted the senior agent.

“Good evening, Agent Truss. You can close the door. Thank you. How was your first full day here at Shield?”

“It was not what I was expecting. Doctors are doctors, this place is way bigger than what it seems, food is adequate, the shrink didn’t do much other than have me fill out paperwork, I met with Fury and he’s going to be my dom, and now I’m here. An exciting day full of paperwork.”

“I do love paperwork. I am glad to hear that everything went generally as expected for you. I will note in my records that Direct Fury is going to be your Shield appointed dom. Overall, how are you feeling about being here?”

“Well, it was either here and be on the run for the rest of my life. Nice to have a home base, I suppose.”

“That it is. And hopefully in time this will start to feel like home for you.”

She contemplated those words. Nothing has felt like home since she turned eighteen. If she were being honest with herself, she would admit that it was scary to think that this place could be home for her.

“Now, let’s discuss what the rest of this week will look like for you.”

They discussed the classes she would be taking. Basic courses like psychology (useful for spies), anatomy, and history (apparently comes in handy on more ops than not). The none traditional school courses that she would be taking were linguistics strategic planning. Those courses will continue over the next three months, and will be in addition to her combat and weapons training.

“The whole kit and caboodle of classes there, huh Coulson?”

She was please when that earned a small smile from the handler.

“Yes. We want you prepared as much as possible for any situation. You’ve survived this long on your own. I have no doubt you will excel in these courses.”

Sarah was astonished by how much faith he had in her capabilities here.

“Thank you, Coulson. Is there anything else we need to discuss?”

“No, that is it, Agent. If you need anything or have questions, you know where to find me.”

Sarah left his office, went down to the cafeteria to grab some food, and then relaxed in her room for the rest of the evening. She knew the next week would be busy.


	3. The Dull Life of Shield Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Shield can get boring. Fury has a soluition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the one that makes this fic explicit. Sexy times at the end.

Sarah was ready to claw her own eyeballs out after her first week at Shield. Never did she imagine a covert government agency to be so boring on a day to day basis. The basic courses were a drag – it was everything she already knew. The only courses that she was learning from were anatomy and history. She didn’t think they were going to dive deep into every countries history, but they did. Who knew about places like Burundi and Malta? They definitely don’t teach that in school. Anatomy was also interesting, learning all of the different pressure points, muscles, veins, arteries, and the best places to hit a person for different occasions. Seriously, the instructor pointed that out at different points throughout the three months.

She enjoyed the non-traditional courses as well. Strategic planning was useful for her. It was what she had been doing when she freelanced, but this is much more in depth and tactical. Linguistics was going to be the death of her. So many languages. They had her studying French, Italian, Russian, Mandarin, Sign, Arabic, Latin, German, and Spanish. Seriously, who speaks Latin anymore? Isn’t that a dead language? Thankfully she had been to a few places where she picked up some of these languages, such as German, Russian, Italian, French, and Spanish. The other languages were a bit trickier to learn for her.

Despite liking some of the classes, she was still bored to death. Two more weeks at the most and her shoulder should be completely healed, and then Sarah would be able to add her physical training into the mix, other than her schedule be nothing but classroom boredom. In the meantime, she had her meetings with Coulson and Fury to keep her occupied. Not to mention lurking around Shield, trying to learn all the ins and outs of the building. She was able to nab a blueprint of the building, but she knew there were floors and rooms missing from it. That is where her spy skills came in handy.

It took her some time and finesse to maneuver people and time it correctly, but she was able to get into some restricted areas without being noticed or tripping the alarms. She would have been able to complete it no problem in one day if she used her powers, but Coulson and Fury both frowned upon that. Sarah had no doubt that Fury knew about her sneaking around, but he hasn’t said anything to her yet about it. Speaking of Fury, she needed to meet him, Coulson, and some doctors, in one of the gyms to start testing her abilities.

 _Not like I don’t know what I’m capable of already_ , she mused to herself. She understood the importance of Shield knowing what she could do, but at the same time, it was annoying. Taking the elevator down to the gym, she saw that everyone was already there waiting for her. Their heads turned in unison as she walked in.

“Well, hello. Do you all move as one, or are there individual brains in there?”

“Agent, glad you could join us. You’re only five minutes late.”

She winced at Coulson’s voice, knowing that he hated when anyone was tardy, especially for tests.

“Sorry. What’s up first for this test?”

“Mind reading,” the Director said. “It will be simple at first, and then we’re going to see how deep you can get with it.”

“Sounds good to me.” She’s had to dig around in people’s brains before, but she never went too deep, never needed to.

“Good. Doctor Anderson is going to be the person you read. We’re going to ask questions, and you are going to tell us what he is thinking. Understood?” Coulson was standing next to Fury with a clip board in hand.

“Aye, Aye, Captain.” She blanched at the eye roll Coulson directed her way.

“First question,” the Director said, turning to Dr. Anderson. “What is your favorite color?”

“Green” Sarah answered almost immediately. She watched as the doctor nodded in agreement, letting the others know it was the correct answer.

“Next question.” This time Coulson was the one asking. “How long have you worked for Shield?”

“Seven years, eight months, and thirteen days,” Sarah responded.

“Exactly what I was thinking,” the doctor noted.

They continued on in their questioning, and Sarah got each answer right. She noticed they put noise cancelling headphones on the doctor before giving out the next instruction.

“Okay. Last test in regards to mind reading. Doctor Anderson had a childhood pet. Your task is to search through his mind to find out what type of pet it was, and its name. The headphones made sure he wouldn’t hear this next part, so he shouldn’t be thinking about it at the moment. Go.”

 _Giving me a hard one, alright_.

Sarah lifted a finger, letting them know to give her a minute or two to get the answer. She shifted through years of memories, doing her best to get to his childhood. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for.

 _Ugh, a cat person. Really? As a kid, Anderson? You poor thing_.

“He had a Maine Coon cat and named her Tiger. Had the thing for eleven years.”

Coulson removed the headphones from the doctor’s head and asked him what animal and name of said animal did he have growing up. The doctor easily confirmed what Sarah had found.

“Very good. Next task is your telepathy. I want you and I to have a conversation using that,” Fury directed.

“Um, okay, sure.” Sarah knew this was going to be her one chance at trying to get Fury slightly uncomfortable in front of a group of people. She wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass by. “I’ll start.”

 _Hey, good looking. You look so fine today, Sir_.

If it were possible, Fury gave her the most unimpressed look she had ever seen but was pleased with his response.

 _You look nice as well, Agent. You are exceeding at these tests_.

Sarah may or may not have blushed at the compliment from her Dom.

_I want you to do so many things to me later: put me down, use me however you want, fuck me, and take care of me._

She was slightly disappointed when his facial expression and body position did not change one bit.

 _Oh, I plan on doing many things to you later, Agent. For now, back to the test at hand. Oh, and don’t think for one second that I’m going to forget this little stunt to try and affect me in front of a group of people. Your ass is going to be sorry later_.

“Very good, Agent. The next test is to make Dr. Anderson do what I have written on this piece of paper. He does not know what is on it.”

Sarah looked at the paper that had the words “ten jumping jacks” written on it. She turned to the poor guy and used her powers to suggest he complete fifteen jumping jacks. She was bored so she decided to add on an extra five jumps.

They all watched as the doctor completed the jumping jacks.

“I really hate jumping jacks,” the doctor noted in disgust. “Please don’t make me do those again.”

“Sorry, dude. Fury’s orders,” she said, giving the good doctor a shrug.

“Last but not least, you mentioned something about being able to input your thoughts into someone or take over their body?” The Director was very curious about that.

“Yeah, kind of. I can’t keep it up for very long. I haven’t really had to do it for very long before.”

“Okay, let’s see how long you can.” Fury grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. “No one else besides Coulson and myself know what is on this paper. I need you to memorize it and say it as the doctor.”

Sarah took the offered paper and read what he had written: “Rubber ducks are planning world domination. Also, are gingerbread men a delicious holiday treat, or a form of cannibalism?” She disbelievingly looked at Fury. “Really, this?”

“Yes. We’ll start small this time and in the next session we’ll try and have you do it for longer.”

“Okay.” She turned toward Dr. Anderson, closed her eyes, and projected her conscious into his body.

Everyone looked at Anderson as he said the ridiculous phrases Sarah had memorized. To be a brat, she added on a little extra. “Oh, and Coulson, your fly is down.”

She let Anderson have control of himself once more, and she felt right as rain being out of his head.

“What just happened,” the doctor questioned.

“I sort of took over your consciousness with mine and said the most ridiculous things Fury could imagine as you. I never stopped to think if people would be able to remember what happened or not. You really don’t remember anything?”

“All I feel is like I just had a blackout after drinking too much. Like, I can faintly remember moving my lips and pointing at someone, but the specifics aren’t there.”

“Interesting. Good to know,” she said.

“Are we done here?”

“For now. Agent Truss, meet me in my office in twenty minutes. Dismissed.”

Sarah left the gym and wondered around for a bit to waste time until she had to be in Fury’s office. She could only hope he would make good on his promises from earlier. Before she entered his office, she had a quick chat with Deputy Director Hill, whom was updating her on the new weapons she would be using in training later this week. She thanked the older woman and headed in to the Director’s Office.

“Agent Truss, have a seat at the table,” the Director requested.

Sarah walked over to the innocuous table and sat down in the middle chair. She watched as Fury put something into is pockets and walked over to her.

“You were so good down there, Agent.” The older man began massaging her shoulders, helping her relax into his touch. “Made me so proud at how well you passed every test.”

Yup, she definitely had a praise kink and relaxed even further into his hands.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, slowly moving one hand from her shoulder to slide down and massage her breasts.

“Oh God, yes please, Sir.”

Fury massaged her until she was completely pliant in his hands. He moved her to the huge couch and began undressing her.

“You look so beautiful, Sarah, all laid out for me. You wanted me to put you down and use you however I want, and I plan on doing exactly that.” He positioned her so that her head was slightly hanging off the end of the couch. “I’m going to use your mouth, and then fuck you. Do not come until I tell you. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, whatever you want.” She could feel herself slipping already.

Fury gave her a quick kiss on the lips before moving behind where her head was, and slowly pushed his dick into her mouth. From this angle, she was able to take him deeper than normal.’

“You feel so good, baby.”

Sarah moaned around him, taking as much as he would give her. There were a few times she felt like she was going to choke, but he always eased off before it got that far. He read her body so well. He kept that rhythm up with her for ten minutes before pulling out completely.

“You’re doing so well, baby.”

She let out a filthy moan at the praise, as she slipped further down into that wonderful headspace where she felt on cloud nine.

Fury slid her body further down on the couch so she was laying comfortably. He rolled a condom on and moved atop her and pinned her hands above her head with his left hand.

“Look at you, so willing to take what I give you. Such a good sub. Remember, no coming until I tell you to.”

She nodded her head furiously, not wanting to prolong his teasing any further. The groan she let out as he slid into her was as dirty as she could have ever sounded.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Sir. Please, more.”

She tried lifting her hands but was quickly reminded on their position as Fury held her hands down tighter, grunting at the movement. She turned her neck to the side, a silent invitation for him, which he immediately took. She loved it when he bit her neck, licked and kissed it. It made her feel like he truly owned her, that she was his, and she loved that feeling.

“Please, I need ta come, please,” she begged.

“Not yet” was the only response she got.

Thankfully Fury picked up the pace and thrust in deeper than he had before. It didn’t take long until she was half begging and half making indistinguishable sounds.

“Come,” he commanded.

Sarah moaned so loud as she came, her back arching off the couch. When she was done, she sunk back into the couch as Fury came inside her. Her brain finally slipped off into subspace and floated there for as long as she needed until Fury was able to bring her back up and give her the aftercare she so loved. Maybe life at Shield wasn’t as boring as she thought.


	4. Left In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets a little jealous of the new agent that Coulson recruited.

The next few weeks were an absolute blur for Sarah. She wasn’t sure how she got to this point. Actually, she did know, she just hated the reason for it. Regardless of how it all came to be, it still left her in front of Fury, having to explain what was wrong after he brought her back up from expertly putting her in subspace. She really hated telling him what was wrong, but she knew she had to. Not only as his submissive, but more importantly, as his agent.

“It all started three weeks ago...”

*

Sarah was in Fury’s office for their weekly debrief. She had missed her meetings with Coulson more than she thought she would, but she knows he is off taking care of business, a.k.a. Hawkeye. He had been gone for about three weeks now, and she wondered if he was ever coming back.

“Agent, how are things going at Shield thus far?”

“They’ve been going well, Sir. I finished the majority of my classes, just still working on a few of the language ones. Latin and Mandarin are more difficult than the others. I’m finally fluent in Sign and Arabic, along with the others on the list. I’m pretty happy about that.”

“That’s good. I understand Latin isn’t a common language these days, but you would be surprised at how often it comes into play. How is your training going?”

She took a deep breath in, thinking about the best and worst parts of training.

“Combat training is going splendidly. Agent May has been extremely helpful in refining my skills and teaching me new ones. She’s an excellent instructor, and I’ve already noticed an improvement in my performance. Once I get more comfortable and better at it, she wants to start having me try to read her mind to know what her next move is going to be. Easier said than done, let me assure you. We tried one day, and I don’t think I have ever been laid out on the mats so many times in my life as I was that day.”

That at least got a chuckle from Fury.

“Agent May is extremely quick. She doesn’t give her opponents much time to think. What about weapons training?”

This was the part of the training that she wasn’t thrilled about. It wasn’t like she didn’t use weapons was she was an assassin for hire, but it doesn’t mean that she particularly likes them.

“It’s going okay – some parts are better than others. This is going to sound pretty stupid cause I work here, but I really hate using guns. I understand the necessity of them in this job, but I’d much rather use something else than a gun.”

“Guns tend to be practical for us.”

“And I know that, I do. Which is why I grumble through my time at the range. Knife training is going really well though. Agent Spence said I’m a natural.” She gave a megawatt smile at Fury, proud of herself for how well she was doing and wanting him to be proud of her as well.

_Oh my God, I am preening for him right now. What the fuck? What is wrong with me. Stop trying to show off, loser._

“I’m very glad to hear that, Agent,” he said, voice laced with an undercurrent of want.

Before they could continue into what was probably turning out to be a scene, Fury’s phone rang. That is one of the biggest mood killers. She listened as he spoke – he was pleased to be hearing from Coulson and what sounded to be good news on the Agent’s end. When they disconnected, she looked at the Director expectantly.

“Agent Coulson will be back within a few hours, with the notorious Hawkeye alive and well. Minus a shot to the leg.”

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

“Is it a requirement for him to shoot every person he recruits?”

“It’s starting to be. I think that is it for today. Do you have anything else you need to discuss?”

“Is it okay if I meet Coulson on the landing pad?”

It had been weeks since she’s seen him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she missed him.

“For now, it might be a good idea to give him and Hawkeye some space. They are going to go through similar procedures as to the ones you went through when you first arrived. As I remember, you had plenty of space from all other agents.”

“Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon enough. Sometimes I wonder if you like him more than me.”

She knew he was kidding, but she couldn’t resist messing with him some.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Everyone likes him more than you. You scare people. However, I don’t want to have sex with him. You on the other hand, I do. Coulson’s my handler. He’s more like my dad. You are my dominant, my partner. Much different type of relationship.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, making sure to squeeze his ass as she did.

“See. I wouldn’t do that with Coulson. Yuck.”

“Point made, Agent. Very well made. You can go now.”

She turned to walk away. As soon as she reached the door, she couldn’t help herself.

“Tood-a-loo, Schnukums,” she said, laughing as she scurried out of the room before he could say or do anything.

Sarah followed Fury’s instructions of not pouncing on Coulson as soon as he arrived and gave her handler a week’s berth before approaching him. It wasn’t easy staying away for so long, but she figured they were away for weeks while he was catching Hawkeye, what was one more to add to it.

When the week was over, she found herself in front of Coulson’s office, giddy with anticipation. She wanted to update him on all of her progress and tell him how well she is excelling at training and in her classes. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she knocked on his door.

“One second,” she heard the older man say on the other side of the door.

True to his word, Coulson opened the door just a moment later, and appeared to be shocked by her presence.

“Agent Truss, how can I help you?”

“Um, welcome back,” she confusedly stuttered out.

“Thank you. I appreciate you coming down to see me. Unfortunately, right now is not a good time to meet. Come back tomorrow around one and we’ll have our meeting. It is good seeing you.”

“Oh, okay. Um, good seeing you too, I guess,” she tapered off at that last part.

Coulson smiled and promised to see her tomorrow and closed the door in her face.

 _Well, that wasn’t weird or anything_.

Not really knowing what else to do, she set herself on the path to the cafeteria to eat her lunch in a daze, unsure of what Coulson was being so weird about. When she got there, she picked herself up turkey club wrap and a carton of milk and sat by herself at one of the tables. To be fair, when she ate in the cafeteria, she always ate by herself. She knew some of the other agents and didn’t mind being around them, but it was more comfortable to be by herself. Thankfully everyone else respected that.

She was halfway through her sandwich when the cafeteria when completely silent. She looked up and saw none other than the infamous Hawkeye walk in and sit at a table alone. Everyone was staring at him like they were half scared of him and half starstruck by his presence. Sarah didn’t care. She put her head back down and continued reading over her new training plan that Agent May and her temporary handler put together. When she finished her food, she got up and left the room, making sure not to even look in Hawkeye’s direction.

Sarah walked down to the gym for her late afternoon workout session. Grateful that there weren’t many people around, she wrapped her hands and went to town releasing some anger on the poor punching bag. When her arms were tired, she moved on to the treadmill to get a few miles in. Her mind drifted to what Coulson was doing in his office and why he wouldn’t meet with her.

 _Maybe he was with Hawkeye in there and didn’t want me to see. Who the hell knows. I’m going to ask him tomorrow_.

She finished her workout, showered, dressed, and went to the library to do some research. That was the thing about Sarah – when she was bored, she researched weird shit to fill the time. The library, per usual, was a ghost town.

 _Seriously, does no one in Shield read anymore_?

Researching ancient Greek creatures took up a good two hours of her time. Would she most likely need this information for anything in the future, probably not, but she found it fascinating nonetheless. After putting the books back in their designated spot, she exited the library and quickly went back to her room to grab some cash and quickly change into clothes that resembled a normal human being’s wardrobe. Sher was going out tonight for dinner. “Treat Yo Self” was on repeat in her mind, and that was exactly what she planned on doing.

It wasn’t like she was a prisoner there, but it always felt weird to Sarah when she stepped outside of the Shield headquarters. She had been sightseeing around the area, and loved the museums and scenery, but it still felt so foreign and like she was breaking a rule or something. Pushing those thoughts aside, she walked a few blocks to the Metro station and got on the blue line. The restaurant she wanted to go to was only one stop away. Joes Seafood was a place she had wanted to try for a couple weeks now, and tonight was the night she would. Sarah ate the most delicious lobster and crab cakes that she has ever had in her entire life. The price was definitely worth it.

After the mini food coma, she experienced, Sarah got back on the metro and headed back to base. It was a well-deserved night out after a long, confusing day at Shield. When her head eventually rested on the pillow of her bed, Sarah was out like a light.

*

“I’m still not understanding what’s wrong,” Fury cut into her reverie.

“I’m getting to that. Just hold your horses.”

“Please, Sir” she added after Fury gave her a look that threatened punishment.

Sarah continued on with what was bothering her.

*

The next day Sarah met with Coulson, just as they agreed. Sarah found that she was more nervous knocking on his door today than she had been yesterday. Yesterday was more excitement, but today is overfilled with nervousness. Like the big girl that she was, she knocked on her handler’s door once again.

“Come in,” came the older man’s voice.

Sarah let herself into his officer and stood at attention.

“Agent Truss, it’s good to see you again. My apologies for yesterday, but I’m glad we could meet today.”

“Good to see you too, Coulson.”

“Please, sit.”

Sarah did so and waited for Coulson to continue after she was comfortable on the couch in his office.

“I spent the morning reading your handler’s notes”

“Temporary. My temporary handler’s notes, you mean.” Sarah found it strange that Coulson didn’t correct himself.

“You are making a lot of progress here. You soared through all of your classes with passing colors, and May had a lot of great feedback about your training. I’m very proud of you.”

Sarah relaxed at the praise, feeling better and less on edge now.

“Thank you, Coulson. That means a lot. I think I have been adjusting well so far.”

Coulson nodded his head in agreement.

“Your therapist says you are making progress as well, but there is one thing she was concerned about.”

“What, pray tell, would that be?” Sarah could only imagine the negative shit that therapist put into her reports.

“She said that as well as you have been adjusting, you still remain by yourself most of the time and haven’t associated with your peers unless you have to.”

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Well, she’s not wrong. Between training, classes, therapy, medical and power tests, and meeting with Fury as well as my temporary handler, there isn’t a whole lot of time for socializing. Not that I care. No one here really interests me that much to speak to.”

“Maybe because you haven’t given them the chance to interest you. I would like to see you interact with fellow agents outside of designated work times. Sit with someone for lunch, say hello to people in the hallways or the library, go tour a museum with someone. You might find that you actually like other people here.”

“Doubtful.” She was not happy that he was going to make her spend time with people when she didn’t want to. She could just read their thoughts and call it a day.

“Try.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll play nice and try to tolerate other people.” She knew she was acting like a sullen teenager, but she didn’t care. “So, how have you been?”

“Busy with getting Agent Barton comfortable here and acclimating, much to the same degree I did when I brought you in.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” she sneered.

“Is there a problem, Agent Truss?”

“Are you going to be my handler or am I stuck with Agent Dumbface for the foreseeable future?”

Sarah felt almost victorious for whatever reason when Coulson let out the loudest sigh she has ever heard from him.

“Agent Hannigan does not have a dumb face, and he is going to continue being your handler for the foreseeable future. I’m still going to read over his reports, and if anything changes in your schedule, he’ll run it by me. Right now, I need to focus on Agent Barton.”

Sarah barely hid the hurt of being abandoned and tossed aside by someone she considered a mentor. She schooled her face into a blank slate before speaking.

“I understand. Thank you again for meeting with me. May I go now?”

She was facing Coulson, but her eyes weren’t focused on him at all. Her thoughts were racing and she needed to get out of here.

“If there is nothing else you need to talk about, then yes, you are dismissed, Agent.”

Sarah bolted out of there without so much as a goodbye or even a head nod. She didn’t care what Coulson thought of that, or if he even noticed or cared. She barely made it back to her room before breaking down and crying.

Over the next week, Sarah’s anger grew and grew. Every day in the lunch room, she would see Agent Barton walk in and sit by himself. It took everything in her not to glare at him or use her powers on him. She was beginning to resent him. The worst was four days after her meeting with Coulson. Barton came into the lunchroom as usual, but today he was accompanied by none other than Agent Coulson. The older man might have smiled her way, but she was doing her best not to look at either of them. Her and Coulson hadn’t talked since their brief meeting on Friday. She did watch out of the corner of her eye as the two men got their lunches and sat at a table together.

Sarah was angry that Coulson didn’t care about her enough to even be her handler. Instead, he chose to focus all of his time on one agent. He didn’t even do that with her when she first got to Shield. Coulson had other meetings and other agents to look after during her first week, and she didn’t mind. She understood he had other responsibilities. Hell, she even admired that about him. But he always made sure to check on her and meet with her about her progress and time at Shield. Ever since Coulson brought Barton in, it’s like the older man completely forgot or disregarded all of his other duties.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she was becoming. She had to get out of there before she blew up on someone. Quickly, throwing away her lunch, she made her way to the exit. Before opening the door, she was frozen in her tracks at the sound of Coulson laughing at something Barton had said. Without thinking, she used her powers to blow the caps off of their drinks and stormed through the doors.

Sarah swiftly made her way to Director Fury’s office, knowing that he would be able to help calm her down. She barely remembered to knock and was grateful when the Director allowed her inside.

“Agent Truss, I didn’t expect to see you today. Is everything okay?”

“I need you. I need you to help put me down for a little bit. Please.”

Fury typed a code into the pad on the wall, and the shutter closed and the door automatically locked behind Sarah.

“Of course. Sit on the couch and I will be with you in one moment.”

“No,” she defiantly said.

“No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I meant what I said. What are you going to do about it,” she questioned? Internally she was grateful when she saw the lightbulb go off in Fury’s head about just what she needed.

“Strip, now,” he commanded.

Dear God, she could have come just from that voice alone. She loved it when his voice changed into a hard, commanding tone. She knew he was going to take care of her. Not wanting to push her luck, she did as she was told and removed all of her clothing.

“Good. Bend over the table and lay your hands out in front of you.”

She followed his instructions immediately, knowing what was coming.

“You seem to have quite an attitude today. I’m going spank it out of you, Agent. I think twenty swats with my hand should help.”

She listened as Fury walked over to her and started massaging her ass. Just as she was getting comfortable with the massage, Fury quickly landed the first swat to her left cheek. The squeal that escaped took her by surprise. The first six swats of his hand weren’t that bad, but then Fury increased the speed and power of his swats, and Sarah was squirming to try and escape after number ten.

“Uh, uh. If you continue to squirm, I’m going to add more on to your punishment.”

Sarah immediately stopped squirming and braced herself for the next ten. By the sixteenth smack, she was crying on the desk. Only four more to go, but she knew those would be so hard. She was almost relieved with how fast Fury delivered the last four strikes, but the pain was so much. She continued to cry when Fury stood her up and held her in his arms.

“Shh, let it out. I’m right here,” he whispered into her ear, stroking her back and kissing her head at the same time.

When the tears started to fade and she was down to a soft sniffle, Fury directed her over to the couch where he laid her on her stomach, not wanting to aggravate the skin on her butt from the spanking she just received. She couldn’t help but whimper when he left her side for fifteen seconds to grab the massage oil.

“Shh, I’m right here. I promise, I am right here,” he said when he returned and started to pet her hair. He knew she loved that and it calmed her down almost instantly.

She melted as Fury poured some of the oil on her back and began massaging it in, making sure to work out to knots in her back. She felt herself drifting with each feel of his hand. Fury had her down in minutes.

*

“And here we are right now,” she finished her story. She was sitting on the couch in Fury’s office, drinking the water he gave her after bringing her back up. She was thankful that Fury kept in physical contact throughout the entire story, whether it was little touches to her knee or shoulder. It made retelling the story easier.

“It seems the problem you have right now is with Agent Coulson and his divided attention.”

“It’s not just that, I guess. He’s supposed to be my handler. I hated, and still continue to hate, being passed off to Agent Dumbface. He’s not as competent as Coulson.”

The exaggerated eye roll Fury gave at the nickname was hilarious to her.

“Agent Hannigan has been here less time than Coulson, however, he is a great handler,” the Director said.

“But he’s not supposed to be my handler,” Sarah cut in. “Coulson is. I trusted Coulson, and that’s not easy for me. Shit, it’s not easy to even admit it.”

Sarah knew she was probably overreacting to the whole thing, but she was hurt.

“I see.”

 _There he goes with another eye pun. Geeze, one of the days I’m gonna have to ask him if he knows he’s doing it or not_.

“Normally I wouldn’t offer this, but, would you like me to speak with Coulson about the matter?”

“No! Absolutely not. Thank you, though.” She definitely did not want Fury to talk to Coulson about it, even though she’s sure they have already discussed his change in the agents he oversees.

“Of course. How are you feeling right now?”

Her shoulders sagged in relief that her Dom was checking on her and wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Better. Thank you, Sir.”

“You did very good today, coming to me when you needed it. I’m proud of you, Sarah.”

Well, she just added a fucking praise kink to her list of things she loves. Damn if that one sentence didn’t just make her putty in his arms.

“Thank you, Sir,” she murmured, nuzzling up to him so her head was resting on his shoulder. She could have fallen asleep there, snuggled up to Fury with him giving her soft kisses on her forehead and petting her hair. She loved that everyone saw him as such a badass, and that she was one of the only ones to know what a big softy he could be.

“Would you like to go out tonight, Agent Truss?”

Her head shot up so fast, searching his eyes for any trace of doubt or hesitation in his request. When she was satisfied that he wasn’t asking out of guilt or obligation, she beamed.

“Yes, of course!”

“Good. Meet me back here at six o’clock.”

“I can’t wait. Thank you again, Sir, for today. I appreciate it.”

“Of course. You are my sub, and I care about you. I want to help and protect you in any way I can. Now, I believe that you have a class to get to. Best to not be late.”

With that, she took the liberty of stealing one last kiss from him before fully getting dressed and leaving for her class. Thanks to their scene together, Sarah didn’t think about Coulson or Agent Barton for the rest of the day.


	5. Confrontation Leads To Worse Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finally confronts Coulson and things don't turn out that well.

It has been about two months since Sarah had any interactions with Coulson. Sure, she would occasionally see him in the hallway, or in passing when he was leaving Fury’s office and she was going in, but other than that, they haven’t seen or talked to each other. Almost every other agent under Coulson was “temporarily” reassigned to a different handler. Most agents didn’t care or were even relieved because it meant less paperwork for them – Coulson really loved paperwork for whatever godawful reason.

Today was going on just like any other normal Thursday for Sarah. She finished all of her classes last week, which meant that she had more time to explore more secret hiding places in Shield; she discovered new ones every time. The place was like a field maze, and she was determined to find every hiding place and blind spot imaginable. What she didn’t count on was Agent ~~Dumbface~~ Hannigan on finding her in one and asking to meet for supervision. She reluctantly went with him, mentally giving him points for finding her. He directed her to the nearest conference room, setting the manila envelope down that he had in his hands.

“Am I getting fired,” she asked, nodding her head towards the envelope.

“What, no, of course not,” the older agent said. “It’s quarterly review time, and I just need to go over yours with you.”

“Oh, okay.”

She completely forgot that they even do reviews like this with their agents. There was one burning question she needed to ask before they got down to the review.

“I need to know - how did you know where I was hiding?”

She noticed her handler smile at the question, which put her at ease.

“Despite what you and a few other agents may think, I’m not as dumb as I look. When I first got here, I didn’t give myself a lot of time to search for secret rooms. As I started moving up the ranks a little, then I allowed myself that time to do so. Turned out, there are a lot of secret rooms, hiding places, and little nooks and crannies to be found.”

Sarah winced internally, wondering if he has ever heard her call him Agent Dumbface before. She was surprised to learn that he knew all of the places she could potentially go. She focused back on what he was saying.

“When I took over as your handler, Agent Coulson warned me that you might, uh, how did he phrase it, you might be difficult to track at times. I just assumed you were learning as much as you could about this place and sneaking around just like I did years ago.”

 _Definitely not as dumb as he looks_.

“Huh, go figure. Well, if you know of any particularly difficult places to find here, let me know. This building is massive, and I feel like I’ve barely scratched the surface of it.”

“Will do, Agent Truss. Now, let’s go over your review.”

They spent the next hour discussing how well she was doing at Shield. Agent Hannigan commented that none of her professors had any complaints and reported she was a delight to have in class. Hannigan informed her that she got the best marks possible this quarter and that he’s glad to see her progress so well here. They discussed combat training, where in Shield she would like to end up or which department she wanted to work in, how counseling was going, if she made any friends here, and overall her thoughts on Shield.

“Excellent job again, Agent Truss. All I need to do is get these over to Coulson and then Director Fury to sign.”

“What, why?” She didn’t understand why Coulson would need to sign off on her review. Fury she could understand because he runs the place and gets everyone’s reviews, but not Coulson.

“It’s required that your handler and the Director sign off on these. Since I’m only your temporary handler, the primary handler, which in this case is Coulson, needs to review this and sign off. From there, it’ll go to the Director to get his stamp of approval and then filed in your record.”

Sarah was fuming. She couldn’t believe that a man that had no idea about any of this had to sign off on it. Taking deep breathes, she made sure she was perfectly calm before speaking again.

“If you want, I can take it to Coulson myself. I think I still remember where his office is.” It may be a bad idea for her to see him right now, but she needed to say her peace to him and get it out. Thankfully Agent Hannigan made the decision for her.

“As much as I appreciate that, I have to take it to Coulson and the director myself. Don’t worry, I’m just going to go over what I have written down, which you’ve already seen and know that it’s nothing but positive remarks on you. Coulson will sign his name and then I’ll be off. If you need anything later, you know where my office is. Enjoy your expeditions of the building, Agent.”

Sarah watched as Hannigan left the conference room, no clue that this meeting would change everything from here on out. How could he have known. Hell, she didn’t even know in that moment. The butterfly effect was in full force.

Sarah made it back to her room, not sure of where else to go. She paced the entirety of her quarters about a dozen times until her phone dinged, indicated a new text message.

 _Coulson needs to meet with you for the review before he signs off on it. Sorry, I didn’t know he would need to meet. He’s in his office whenever you’re ready_.

Sarah was fucking fuming at Coulson’s audacity. First of all, he had Hannigan text her instead of doing it himself. Lazy. Secondly, why the hell does he need to meet with her when he has had bare minimum interaction with her over the last two months. Thirdly, he just expects her to show up today – what if she had plans?

She sent a quick confirmation text back to Hannigan because she didn’t want to be rude to him; he didn’t deserve her anger. She grabbed her keys and stormed down to his office, not bothering to look or engage with anyone she encountered on her way. She was pretty sure everyone that looked at her gave her a wide birth. If she was thinking clearly, she would have at least somewhat cared what she looked like, but as it was, she didn’t give a flying hoot about it.

When she arrived down to his office, she gave a harsh knock on his office door. After hearing him say it was okay to go in, Sarah opened the door and came extremely close to slamming it.

“You needed to meet with me,” she bit out.

“Yes. Do you have a problem with meeting, Agent?”

She could tell he was pissed at her attitude from his tone and the way he stood ramrod straight, putting on his dominant look. It made her even angrier.

“Yeah, actually, I do. I barely see you for months, get one meeting to basically tell me you’re not going to be my handler anymore cause you’re busy with your new boy toy, and now you act like you are my handler and fucking care? Bullshit!”

“Agent, I would mind you to be very careful how you talk. I understand you’re angry, but that doesn’t give you the right to act out like a child. I’m willing to hear you out and talk about what is bothering you.”

Well if that didn’t just push her over the edge. Deep down, she knew she was throwing a temper tantrum, but at this point, she didn’t care. She was angry and hurt, and Coulson was to blame.

“Oh, fuck you. Why are we even here, huh? To talk about my quarterly review, which you have been around for none of it. I get it, Coulson, I really do. You’ve moved on to Agent Tight Butt and left the rest of us behind. Cool, congrats to you two, really. I’m happy you found a sub you mesh with. But, I trusted you, and you basically took that trust and threw it in a garbage can. Well guess what, Coulson, fuck you,” she yelled, turning foot and marching herself right out of his office.

She was too worked up to go to Fury, so she decided the gym would be better. The image of Coulson looking like he was about to burst put a small smile on her face. _Good_ , she thought. A part of her was happy that she was able to affect him like that. She guessed no dominant would be happy with a submissive talking to them the way she just talked to Coulson. What an exhilarating rush it was. She knew there would be consequences from both Coulson and Fury for her little stunt, but at the moment, she didn’t care.

When she got inside the gym, she forwent wrapping her hands, and just started wailing on the punching bag. All of that adrenaline was still rushing through her. She couldn’t believe she told Coulson to go fuck himself. She’d been angry with him for a while, and she knew it wasn’t good to keep it bottled up and explode the way she just did. Did she want Coulson to give her attention 24/7, no, absolutely not. But a little acknowledgement of her existence and him as her handler would have been nice.

She had been punching the bag for about ten minutes before she heard the gym door fly open. Turning around, she saw Coulson striding towards her with his calm angry face. She knew what followed would not be pleasant.

“The fuck do you want,” she growled out.

“Mats, now. You clearly have some anger to get out, so we’re going to spar. Mats, now,” he commanded, leaving no room for argument on her end.

She followed him to the mats, knowing that he could probably beat her, but she didn’t care. He was giving her this time to let it all out, and she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity.

Without warning, Coulson attacked first, laying her out on the mat so fast her head spin. She pushed him off and quickly pulled herself up to a standing position.

 _He’s fighting dirty. Two can play it that way_.

Sarah immediately went on the offensive, throwing punches, hooks, jabs, kicks, and everything else she could think of his way. She felt proud when a few of her hits landed, but for the most part, Coulson did a good job of dodging her assault.

They kept this up for a good twenty minutes, neither one backing down. Sarah grunted in pain as Coulson managed to pin her down on her stomach, arm twisted behind her back with him putting pressure on her wrist as he pushed it forward in the hold. She knew he could snap her wrist easily this way if he wanted to, but all he was doing was keeping it on the edge of that breaking point. Sarah was shocked when Coulson spoke.

“You’re angry because you feel abandoned by me. You feel I left you behind without a single care.”

She wiggled and attempted to buck him off of her to no avail. Coulson kept strong in his position, adding more of his weight onto her and putting a slight increase in pull on her arm.

“What else was I supposed to think when you just fucking disappeared and brushed me aside like I was lint on your suit.”

She really hated this position, but she wasn’t angry enough to use her powers on him to get him off of her.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel that, Agent. That was never my intention. You’re right, I neglected my team and have been solely focused on Agent Barton. For that, I am sorry. My attention went to him in the beginning because he was much worse off than what you were when I brought you into Shield.”

Again, she tried to buck him off, but he held his position and continued talking.

“After a few weeks, I started developing feelings for him. My emotions took over, which hadn’t happened in many years, Sarah. That is why I have been spending the majority of my time with him. I’m sorry that I didn’t see I was pushing everything and everyone else away. I’m not perfect or robotic, despite what your fellow agents think. I know I haven’t been easy to talk with lately, but I wish you would have come to me about this before it got to this point.”

“I get it, I do. You like the dude and want to be his dom. But I didn’t feel I could talk with you about this. I felt like you would have just slammed the door in my face.”

She could feel some of the fight draining out of her. This talk between them was long overdue. She made no effort to escape the pin she was in, but she did allow her muscles to slightly relax and she slowly calmed down.

“That is where I failed you as a handler. I’m sorry I put you in a situation where you felt like you couldn’t come to be about this or be honest with me about how you were feeling. That’s on me.”

“Thanks, Coulson.”

Sarah lifted her head from the mat to try and look at the older man that was holding her down. When she lifted her head up, she caught sight of something up in the observation room.

“Who is that,” she questioned. She could feel Coulson’s gaze shift to where she was looking.

“Barton,” Coulson answered, perplexed as to what the agent was doing up there.

Just like that all of her anger came swooping back into her body, and she managed to knock Coulson off balance, and successfully off her. She was up in an instant, feeling that anger course through her entire body.

“What the fuck is he doing there,” she snapped.

“I don’t know.”

“Is this some kind of sick foreplay for you two or something? He gets off on watching you take down other agents?”

“No, and tread very carefully, Agent. He is my sub, and I will protect him. I know you’re angry, but I need you to calm down. I didn’t know he was up there until right now.”

Just like her, she could see the anger showing itself in Coulson. She looked back up and noticed the man in the observation room had his bow strung back, angled right at her.

“He has his bow pointed at me.”

She saw Coulson give his full attention to the agent up above, noticing that he did in fact have his bow drawn.

“Truss, it’s not what you think,” he said, giving his attention back to her. “I need you to take a deep breath. I didn’t invite him here, I promise.”

His words barely registered to her ears. She turned her body towards the man in the room above the gym. He was perched right outside the doorway, ready to attack. Without a second thought, Sarah used her telekinetic power to throw the young agent back into the observation room, hitting the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Before she could even put her arm down, Coulson had sucker punched her in the face and swept her legs out from under her. She hit the mat hard, and Coulson was on her in an instant, throwing punches like a madman. It quickly registered that she just hurt his sub, and this was Coulson as a wild, protective Dominant.

 _Fuck_.

Sarah did her best to block some of the punches thrown her way, and even managed to land a few of her on him, but it wasn’t enough. She didn’t think this situation could get any worse, but she was soon proven wrong.

“Stay down,” Coulson commanded, having slipped into his Dominant voice.

Sarah was stunned that Coulson just tried to fucking dom her when he was punching the shit out of her. She never thought he would do that, ever. She was so stunned that she let her guard down and was immediately punched square in the face, which made everything turn hazy for her.

Disoriented, she threw her hands up to block the next punch, but her hands were quickly batted away and thrown down on the mat above her head. She could feel blood gushing from her nose, and Coulson didn’t seem like he was going to stop. She did something she thought she would never have to do – beg.

“Stop, please. Coulson, stop.” Her voice was weak and she barely had the energy to keep going. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Red,” she cried out. “Red, red, red, red, red.” Her voice was so weak she didn’t even know if Coulson heard her or not.

Her left eye was basically swollen shut, but she managed to open her right eye to see Coulson’s arm raised up with a fist made, eyes frantic looking at her. She couldn’t tell if he was about to hit her again, or if her words left him frozen like that. It didn’t matter, because instinct finally took over. Gathering up all of the energy she possibly could, she telekinetically pushed Coulson off of her, sending him flying across the room, yelling “stop” as she did so.”

The gym went completely silent. She managed to turn herself on her stomach, getting up to her knees and looked at what she had just done. Coulson appeared to be paralyzed in the air twenty feet away from her. She didn’t understand if she was able to stop time, stop his mind to make it seem like time stopped, or what. To her survival credit, she didn’t give herself much time to think about it. She crawled over to the bench, using it to help her stand up. Finally, upright, she used the wall behind the bench as support and slowly stumbled to the exit.

Much to her surprise, everything outside of the gym appeared frozen in time as well. The people in the hallways weren’t moving, but she could hear a voice coming through one of their phones. If under almost any other circumstance, she would have given herself more time to ponder and dissect what she did, but right now, she was in pain and needed to get down to medical.

As she did in the gym, Sarah used the wall to help her topple until she arrived at the elevator and shimmied in. After weakly pressing the button for the medical floor, the doors shut and Sarah felt her legs give out. A minute later, she barely registered the elevator dinging, indicating that she arrived to the designated floor. The doors opened, and she spilled out of the elevator. The last thing she saw before her vision faded out and the world went to black was nurses rushing towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were getting better until Clint showed up! Coulson was like uber protective of Clint in this chapter, and Clint was trying to be protective of his Dom with his bow and arrow.  
> Sarah has a temper and needs to get it under control.


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened in the gym

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

“Agent, if you can hear me, please come back to me. Truss, please wake up.”

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_ , _beep_. _Beep_.

“Sarah, can you hear me? If you can, I’m right her with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

The feeling of someone’s hands holding hers made her heart skip a beat, but still, she couldn’t see what was happening.

“Director, she’s still not awake yet. At this point, it’s up to her body to decide. It could be a few minutes, hours, days, or weeks. I know it’s not want you want to hear, but it’s the truth”.

The voices faded away as the sounded of machines beeping faded into the distance. Everything was quiet again.

*

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

 _Beep_. _Beep, beep_. _Beep, beep, beep_. _Beep_. _Beep, beep_.

“Is she waking, -”

“Sh, don’t try and force it to happen.”

“I think she is.”

 _Who is that? Where am I_?

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as the world of the conscious came into view. Everything was blurry as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Grumbling, she asked what happened.

“Do you know where you are,” the nurse to the left of her asked while documenting the machines numbers.

“Medical ward in Shield,” she replied. At least that’s where she thought she was.

“That is correct. How is your head feeling right now?”

Sarah paused for a moment, taking stock of her body and the pain that was radiating from her head.

“It hurts a lot. It feels like someone bashed me in the face multiple times with a golf club.” Her entire left side of her face and head was throbbing, and the right side wasn’t that much better off.

Suddenly, a voice to the right of her cut in.

“Do you remember what happened, Agent?”

She recognized that voice in an instant – Fury. She slowly turned her head to look at the man. When she did, she was surprised to see him in jeans and a t-shirt, looking like he hadn’t slept in five days.

“Hi,” she whispered, slowly having moved her hand out on the side of the bed for him to take. She immediately relaxed when he swooped her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

“Hello, Sarah.”

They took a minute to look at each other, to know that the connection was still there. Sarah was extremely happy that Fury was there with her, that he cared enough to be there for when she awoke.

“I remember being in the gym,” she winced, the memory of fighting with Coulson rushing to her conscious.

“That’s good. Do you remember who you were with?”

Sarah had no doubt that Fury knew exactly who she was with, what happened, how she got down to the medical ward, and what happened to set all of this in motion. Even though she knew he knew, she answered the question.

“I was with Coulson. We had a fight.”

“Tell me about it.”

Sarah started retelling how she went to meet with Coulson, her yelling and slamming his office door, going to the gym, sparring with him, and how everything seemed fine until Clint showed up. She told him how she used her powers and that she didn’t know she could do what she did.

“About that,” Fury cut in. “I called Professor Xavier, and he is going to come visit and discuss that with you. He knows about that particular power and can shed more light on the subject.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She was grateful that Fury took the initiative and called the professor for her. To be honest, she should have seen the professor long ago.

Sarah continued with the story, finishing up after relaying how she arrived at medical and doesn’t remember anything after that.

“You slipped into a coma three days ago,” the nurse to her left informed her. “We’re glad you’re back with us. I need to get a blood and urine sample from you whenever you are ready. The doctor will be in shortly to check on you.” The nurse left the urine cup with her and exited the room.

“The last time I had to pee in a cup was when I first started here at Shield all those months ago.” She smiled fondly at the memory.

“One of the best days of my life, Agent. Who knew you would have dropped to your knees so beautifully for me that first day,” he flirtatiously whispered.

God, she fucking purred at his voice and the memory. It’s something she would never forget.

“You oozed dominance that day, and I was powerless to resist. God, you looked so good, and when you commanded me to look at you, my brain went all haywire on me. I knew I was a sucker after that.”

“When you’re feeling up for it, I would love to see you on your knees again.”

“Please, Sir,” she begged.

“Not right now, but when you feel better. What do you need right now?’

“You. I need you.”

Grateful that he took the hint, she slid over and made room for Fury to sit on the bed with her. She melted into his side as he slid his arm around her and held her close. They stayed like that until the doctor came to collect the samples from her.

“We’re going to keep you for a few more days to do some more tests and to monitor your head. If you need anything, let us know.” With that, the doctor left the room, closing the door behind him.

Fury resumed his previous position on the bed with her, and they stayed like that for what felt like hours. She was sad when Fury broke the silence.

“You know when you are cleared to get out of medical, you and Coulson are going to have to meet with me to discuss what happened, right?”

She sighed, knowing this was inevitable.

“I know. And for what it’s worth, I am sorry for how I handled the whole situation. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I didn’t talk to him about it, or you really. I didn’t come to you, and for that I am extremely sorry.”

“I’m glad you were able to admit that and own your mistakes, Agent. And trust me, when you are healed, you will be given a punishment for how you acted.” The director’s voice slipped deeper towards the end.

“Yes, Sir. I understand.” She truly did understand, and she knew that she would need to meet with Coulson and talk about what happened. Sarah was grateful that Fury would be there for that conversation.

“For now, get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Sarah nestled closer to him and allowed herself to drift off into a much-needed sleep.

*

The doctor cleared Sarah to leave the medical ward one week later after giving her and Fury a full list of instructions on what she was allowed to do and what she wasn’t allowed to do. The list made her feel like she wasn’t allowed to do anything other than breathe, which was somewhat understandable given the fact that the left side of her jaw was broken, as well as her left cheek and nose. The bruises on her face were in the process of changing from a green hint to a yellowish-brown mixture. She was thankful the stiches on her head, right above her right eye were removed before she left medical, or else she truly would look like a movie monster.

As happy as she was to be out of medical and staying with Fury (which was freaking amazing), she was not looking forward to the meeting with Coulson that she was currently walking to. It had been almost two weeks since that day in the gym that they have seen each other. Fury informed her two nights ago that Coulson tried to visit while she was in medical, but he wouldn’t let him in. Sarah was grateful for that, knowing that she wasn’t ready to see him at that time. Hell, she doesn’t think she’s ready to see him now.

Deputy Director Hill gave her a reassuring smile as she walked up to the Director’s office door, taking a deep breath before she knocked to go in. Turning the door knob and pushing it open, she slid in to the room and closed the door behind her. At the table was Fury and Coulson; both looked tense, but also comfortable around one another. She was glad that their friendship wasn’t horribly hurt after the incident. She knew Fury was pissed, but it seemed like they talked and worked it out together, which is what she should have done with Coulson in the first place.

“Agent Truss, thank you for coming. Please have a seat,” the Director instructed.

Sarah sat two chairs over from Coulson. She gave him a small nod after she sat down and turned her attention to Fury.

“As you both know, you are here to formally discuss what I am calling the Gym Incident. I have heard both sides to this incident from each of you individually. Now it’s time to talk about it together. By talk, I mean you both are going to say what happened, why you did what you did, and then you both will apologize like the adults that you are and move on. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” they said in unison.

“Good. Agent Truss, you go first.”

Sarah retold the story of why she was mad at Coulson, how angry she felt after her evaluation and having to have Coulson sign off on it, yelling at him in his office, fighting with him in the gym, how seeing Barton in the gym that day made her feel, how scared she felt and not knowing what else to do besides yell “red”, her newfound ability, and her being in medical. She couldn’t help but notice how guilt-stricken Coulson looked when she discussed the part about yelling out a safe word.

“Thank you, Agent Truss. Agent Coulson, your turn.”

Coulson told his side of the story, including what happened during their office meeting, how he felt going to the gym, their sparring session and how it appeared to be resolving things until Agent Barton showed up, how he felt when he saw his sub get hurt, and how he lost control and took his anger out on Sarah, the fear he felt when he heard her safeword on the mats, what it felt like to be on the receiving end of her power, and how he felt horrible after it all happened and tried to visit her in medical.

“Now that you both have had the opportunity to discuss the incident, I would just like to say that both of you motherfuckers were idiots and made stupid ass decisions.” Fury was giving them That Look (™), a look that showed how angry he was at their stupidity.

Sarah hung her head lower at his disappointment, stealing a quick glance over to Coulson, who looked just abashed as she did.

“I expected better from the both of you. Agent Truss.”

She looked up when she heard her name.

“Next time you have an issue with a superior Agent, calmly discuss the matter with your handler and/or the person themselves. If you feel like it’s still not resolved or feel like you can’t go to them, come to me and we will discuss the issue. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Agent, Coulson. Next time, for issues or concerns with one of your subordinates, you should try to set up a meeting to calmly discuss the issue. If you feel like that won’t work or that the issue doesn’t get resolved after that, you come to me and we will set up a meeting together. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Coulson said.

“Good. Now, is there anything else you two would like to say to each other?”

Sarah was about to speak up when Coulson beat her to it.

“I’m sorry for how I acted, Agent. I never meant to make you feel like I was abandoning you. I also apologize for my behavior at the gym – I should never have lost control like that and get you to a point where using a safeword and powers was the only way to get me to stop. I want you to know that I have spoken with Agent Barton about him being there that day with his bow – it won’t happen again. I can’t promise he won’t try stupid shit or shoot nerf darts at you or anyone else, but I will do better at being his handler and keeping him under control, for lack of a better term.”

“Thanks, Coulson. And I’m sorry for how I acted. It was wrong of me to bottle everything up and let it boil over. You were right, I was acting like a child and throwing a massive temper tantrum. I should have gone to you or Fury to talk about how I felt. I’m sorry for using my powers on you and somewhat sorry about hurting Agent Barton.”

“Only somewhat sorry” Director Fury questioned?

“He was pointing a bow and arrow at me, Sir – instinct kicked in and I used my power to protect myself. I could have hurt him more, but I didn’t, not that that is any excuse for what I did. If anything, I’m sorrier about how it hurt you Coulson.” She really didn’t feel all the bad about using her powers on Barton – the man was ready to shoot her with an arrow.

“I appreciate your honesty, Agent Truss,” Coulson said, giving her a small smile of understanding. He understood why she used her powers on Barton, he really did.

Fury spoke up, grabbing both of their attention. “Now that you two idiots have apologized, on to the next order of business. Agent Hannigan is going to continue being your temporary handler, Agent Truss. He is still going to keep Agent Coulson abreast about your progress, and you and Agent Coulson will meet twice a month. As before, Agent Coulson will still sign off on your evaluations. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Agent Coulson, does that sound fair as well?”

“Yes, Director.”

“Good. Now that we are all in agreement, you both are dismissed.”

Sarah stood from her chair feeling better about what happened. She was relieved when Coulson gave her a quick reassuring hug before he left the room.

“Agent Truss, I would like you to stay for now,” Fury commanded.

She nodded her head in agreement and waited for further instructions.

“Join me on the couch,” he said.

Sarah walked over to the couch, and sat down right next to her Dom. She wasn’t sure what was going on, so she held off on snuggling up to him.

“I am so proud of you – how you handled that meeting so well.”

She melted into his side at the praise, positioning her head on his shoulder, up against his neck. She practically purred when he started petting her head.

“Thank you, Sir,” she whispered.

“If it is okay, I would like to stay like this for a while, and then you can go back to your day. Afterward, I would love to take you out on a date. Does that sound alright”

“Yes, Sir,” she responded, nodding her head at the same time. She snuggled closer to her Dom, content to have his arms wrapped around her as her mind went to the wonderful floaty feeling. She drifted off knowing that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic that all came from some weird dream I had.


End file.
